Help Me Feel
by jennnn228
Summary: After returning from Hueco Mundo, Orihime finds herself alienated from her friends and drowning further into guilt as the death of Ulquiorra hangs over her head. However, she meets a strange woman clad in black who leads her further down a rabbit hole she didn't even know existed. Will she ever find herself again? Jade is watching. Rated M for mature content. R&R please and enjoy!
1. Genesis

Milky rays of iridescent light slipped pallid fingers through the open window, its chilling touch illuminating all it caressed and casting an ivory shadow of its essence upon everything it embraced. The night held a certain beautiful sorrow, a tangible melancholy that was present in the breeze as it swept amid the trees below andbrushed sheen white curtains aside to reveal the auric orbs that looked beyond panes of glass.

It seemed nothing had changed since her time in Hueco Mundo; the world carried on without pause or care as to her entrapment. Orihime did not know whether the fact frightened her or brought immense relief though neither seemed appropriate for her to relish in. A soft hand rose to brush a few locks of fiery strands from her face, fingers tenderly pushing the silky waves behind one ear.

The sight of the moon should have brought horrid memories of a forsaken structure swallowed by miles of sand, its every room and crevice housing a different monster as though it were an arsenal for childhood nightmares. However, it did not bring forth those feelings that would have been easily understandable. In fact, Orihime only felt lonelier standing alone in the small apartment she once called home.

The young woman was not deaf to the silence that clung to the air and made it that much harder to find solace within the walls she decorated so carefully with pictures of she and her friends. After returning to the human world once all the Arrancar had either been captured or defeated, her friends had welcomed her back with a slight distance the female continuously felt even then, their eyes gauging her white clad form with the taint of guarded apprehension, their usual warmth snuffed out like the flame of a candle.

It appeared that there were some who considered that by her not fighting against their common foe and not seeking aid from their allies, it meant she had sided with the enemy, a betrayal Orihime found too horrifying to comprehend.

She, a traitor?

The thought was impossible for the fiery haired girl had done nothing but try her best to fight alongside her friends and childhood love, healing them whenever they were wounded and shielding them from dangerous blows. She shed more blood, sweat, and tears attempting to save their lives more so than she ever had before in the entirety of her years since crowning from the womb.

It felt insulting, degrading even that she was lowered to the same integrity as the demons that tortured her both mind and soul. Another push from the wind had her grasping the edge of her nightgown, the white material complimenting the allure of white skin. The young woman had changed immensely in the last few months. The customary merriment she once wore proudly on her lips had been lost to the hands of a madman and eroded into a pile of dust swept away by the squall.

Green eyes continued to haunt her night and day, baritone voice calling out from an obscure sea of memory. It was a grim attempt to forget Hueco Mundo when its most constant ghost roamed the halls of her ribs, skeletal fingers reaching out through the cage of bone to grasp at compassion.

'I understand now,' his words echoed excessively in her ears, painting her dreams in shades of a hue she was afraid to speak of.

Ulquiorra…his very name was a flavor most bittersweet tingling at the tip of her tongue but she dared not call out for fear that someone may catch her. At the very end, Orihime had gotten him to understand. He finally knew what it meant to put another being before yourself and be willing to lay down your life so they could have one more moment.

The knowledge of her triumph should have brought happiness; the stoic captor was gone and he could no longer bare down that intense emerald gaze, eyes tearing away the innocence of her flesh to expose the nature of her soul until she stood as nothing more than a child before him. Nonetheless, the red headed lady was not joyful of this.

No. She felt responsible for his sudden demise.

It was her hands that had healed Ichigo so he could rise to defeat the espada number four. It was her voice that had desperately called out for the hot-blooded teen to come save her. Ulquiorra's death and the abrupt loss of Ichigo's powers were her fault and hers alone.

A plump lip trembled slightly in effort to hold bitter tears at bay, auric vision becoming hazy like ripples atop a water's surface. There was a truth to the part she played in that heinous game of life and death and it was enough to eat away at her insides, the guilt snapping at her ankles with glutinous mouth and hungry teeth.

Why had she not saved the winged creature before he turned to ash? Why had she not grasped out sooner to catch his pale fingers in her own and beg him not to leave?

The rivers of torment that ran through her veins tugged like rip tides at her heart, right and wrong turning gray with no anchor to steady it from leaning towards one side more than the other. It only allowed her to sail into the open sea of confusion with no land in sight. Rosy lips parted slightly in surprise as the sudden taste of salt invaded her palate, a shaky hand rising from its grip on thin fabric to catch wandering tears from falling off her chin.

Wide eyes watched it pull away, skin damp and glistening with moisture from the seed of her sorrow. The pain felt hot against her outer shell even with the artic chill that had taken place deep within her bones since returning to the realm of the living.

'Tears are a weakness I care not for,' he spoke to her in whispers, the image of Ulquiorra's stoic form standing before her the day she had spewed her speech about love conquering all and friendships lasting forever.

It did not tear her down the way it once had. Essentially, it brought a sick sense of comfort that caused her lips to quirk slightly, eyes closing to allow the tears blurring her vision to escape beyond the looking glass and to slide down porcelain cheeks.

She had defended love so strongly in that moment hence it was the first time the petite female had spoken rashly to the espada charged to her upkeep. Her gaze had begged him to fathom the meaning behind her perseverance, the fire that kept the light in her eyes from dying out. It seemed so tedious now for Orihime no longer stood by the words she had powerfully articulated, sturdy in her beliefs and naïve to the world crumbling around her like sand castles at the lip of the shore.

Turning away from the open window with a sigh, auric irises immediately shifted over to the mp3 player laying on top of the nightstand beside her bed, pink headphones plugged into the jack.

Music had been the element that had distracted her mind the utmost, the sounds of instruments putting her thoughts at ease and the lyrics revealing all the emotions she kept hidden. It was the girl's consistent companion on the walks home from school, the weapon that broke the shield she placed around herself. Not even Tatsuki acted the same around her and the piercing knowing that swam in her gaze whenever she looked at Orihime only made the guilt stronger, the jaws of it more powerfully clamping down with an unforgivable force.

How she wished she could tell her dearest friend the horrors she had faced; however, the amber eyed woman knew it was impossible. Tatsuki remained oblivious to the trials the angel had been faced with and the girl could not bring herself to face the onslaught of questions the revelation would bring.

How could she part her lips to speak of the regret she felt towards her kidnapper's death?

It would only support the rumors of supposed betrayal on her part and that was not something Orihime thought she could handle. Seeing the look in Tatsuki's eyes at that moment…it would surely end their friendship.

Petite feet thudded lightly against the floor as she moved towards the nightstand, picking the mp3 up and plugging each headphone into her ears before flopping onto the comfort of the mattress.

'No one can ever know,' she thought as she rested a hand atop her chest, palm directly above where her heart resided.

'They can never know how badly I want to take it back…'


	2. Awaken

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A guttural groan resounded deeply in the column of her throat, sluggish form curled to the side not facing the windows. Orihime felt as though she had not slept in ages. The feeling was apparent in the lethargic manner with which she moved onto her back, lids peeling open slowly to stare up at the ceiling.

Her headphones were still inside her ears but the music was low enough that she could hear the alarm shrieking, the contraption practically jumping off the wooden surface. It was Friday which meant she had only one more day before she could lock herself away from the worried glances thrown in her direction and lose herself within the sound of silence.

Reaching over to the side to press the off button, the alarm quieted and the only voice was that of the rain pouring down. It was a pleasant song that soothed her, the noise of droplets sliding down the roof and feeding the earth below a form of lullaby sung from the Gods to nurture it.

Orihime was tempted to just stay home and enjoy the warmth of the pastel comforters, fluffy pillows calling to her to sleep a little bit longer. She wished that she could; nonetheless, her absence would raise red flags to the people around her and the last thing the voluptuous woman wanted was to be questioned. It was a situation she would rather avoid if necessary.

Tawny eyes moved gradually to the window she had left open the night prior, the windowsill slick with the salty tears of storm clouds. A beautiful tempest had gathered in the heavens and at that instance it was roaring loudly beyond the walls of her quaint home, flashes of light radiating the shadow of her silhouette.

The lure of not attending class that day solely grew stronger as the wind howled to the skies and shook the brushwood of trees until leaves were torn from twisted branches and thrown to the ground below to await death.

It reminded her so much of herself, an innocent existence torn from its place of origin and heaved into a place where she knew not if she were to live the next day. It was almost poetic in its similarity.

Pushing her weight against the mattress so she could rise, Orihime swung her legs over the edge of the bed, arms stretching above her head to shake the slumber from her limbs. It appeared somewhat feline the way she bent her back slightly, legs extending out as pouty lips parted to release a loud yawn. Perhaps it would not have been such a bad thing if she stayed home.

It was not like any of the other people in the group really communicated with her and if anything, she could say that one of her intricate delicacies had caused an upset stomach. Reaching towards her ears, Orihime pulled her ear plugs out and placed the mp3 player back onto the nightstand alongside her alarm, her body advancing from the bed so that she may walk over to the open window.

Her eyes instantly took in the dark gray clouds and ambiguous sky laid out like a turbulent sea, waves rolling over one another and creating the image of a shipwreck's paradise. "Beautiful," she whispered, one hand reaching out to catch a few icy drops on her skin.

It felt cold yet soothing and was an agreeable change to the humid days the city had been having as of late. The amber haired woman retracted and shut the casement but as she was about to turn away from it, her eyes caught sight of someone standing below in the rain, body directed towards the apartment where Orihime resided.

The girl's eyes went wide as she stared openly at the stranger, the other staring back with an intensity Orihime did not comprehend. She could see a bit of silver hair flowing down the person's shoulders, their form adorned in black. They practically looked like a mist, a ghostly mirage with glassy eyes. It made Orihime feel uncomfortable and in doing so her eyes shifted for a moment in embarrassment, cheeks heating up with a flush of color.

She absolutely abhorred being gaped at for it reminded her of when the girls in school would glare enviously at her flowing orange hair, their whispers like sirens blaring in her ears whenever she walked by. The assumption that someone was judging her always came to the forefront of her mind hence why she could never hold eye contact with them.

However, curiosity overcame her feelings of insecurity and amber irises flickered back to the mysterious stranger. Confusion swept over her as she was met with nothing, the spot where the other had been standing now vacant. Had she been seeing things?

Swiveling her neck to see if they had merely moved, there was no sight of the being anywhere. The teen just shrugged and turned away so she could begin her daily routine of getting dressed. She was not going to attend school; nonetheless, that did not mean she could not enjoy the time outside. It was too stunning for her to waste away within concrete buildings and air conditioning.

Most people would assume she preferred sunshine and the floral scent of spring yet her favorite element was water. It always managed to make her feel cleansed and pure, washing away the doubt in her thoughts and healing the scars concealed within her bones. Nothing brightened her mood more than the sound of thunder and the alluring strike of lightning.

Deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve nude sweater, Orihime moved over to the large mirror, fingers grasping the handle of a comb so she could tame the wild mess of burning ginger atop her head. The long locks brushed the curve of her waist, tips reaching down to stop just short of her lower back. She had allowed it to grow again because she did not feel like having Tatsuki cut it.

She spent years going to the short haired tomboy so her friend could help maintain the lengthy waves. With recent events managing to create distance between the two, Hime thought it was best not to ask. The last thing she wanted was to be in a room alone with the strong-willed woman when there was no escape should she begin to ask questions better left unanswered.

A pair of yellow rain boots and a matching coat completed her attire for the day, the umbrella she carried a clear plastic. She liked that she could enjoy the view of the rain without getting soaked even though getting wet did not bother her in the least. Grabbing her keys and a small crossover bag, Orihime took one last look at her apartment before locking up, her steps muffled slightly due to the boots she wore.

The wind was rougher than she assumed when watching from inside; every gust of air caused her hair to whip against her cheeks, the slight sting leaving a small trace of red. Bracing her umbrella against the breeze so that it did not snatch the parasol from her grasp, Orihime began to make her way down the sidewalk, her voice humming a song lowly beneath her breath.

She had begun to enjoy the foreign music from overseas, the sound of guitars and hard bashing of drums producing a rush of adrenaline to pump through her veins. It was the compositions her brother used to listen to in the house when he was alive, every disc he played containing bands from the Americas and several from different countries. It was a stark contrast to what she would normally listen to, the pop and power girl groups having been her favorite for years. Despite that, it did not feel right to sing along to the bubble gum tracks topping the charts or to the slow romantic verses that once fueled every daydream she had about she and Ichigo.

The dark lyrics and haunting instrumentals related to her current existence far more. Her melodic voice was muted by the overpowering sound of rushing gale and booming rumble. It resonated more like a godly battle than an earthly tempest, fire bolts flashing across the sky faster than the eye could catch. It was comparable to the way in which her friends fought: fast and deadly.

Orihime had no destination in mind and merely strode through the puddles gathering at dips between one road and the other, the streets barren of people. Many had retreated into the cover of restaurants and stores, huddled close to their significant others to provide some semblance of warmth. But there she walked, umbrella in hand and a dark lullaby at her lips, trudging through the hail as though it were another sunny day.

She had just reached the neighborhood park where she used to play when a forceful push from the wind knocked the parasol from her hand and sent it tumbling towards the swings, her body becoming soaked in a matter of seconds. "Oh no!" she exclaimed while running after it, yellow rain boots splashing through the pools of murky water, mud staining the sole.

Before her hands could grab at it, another was already extending it out to her, her eyes seeing their black booted feet first. Her view slowly rose, catching black leather pants, a studded belt, and an oversized black shirt before falling on a strange yet familiar face.

The owner of that face wore a slight smirk of amusement, electric blue eyes gazing down at her. If she had not just been out of breath from chasing after the parasol then she might have gasped in realization as she was met with the face of the person from earlier, the one that had stared at her penetratingly before Orihime could do nothing but look away.

"Lost something?" -The woman asked, her voice smooth and sultry for one who appeared to be around her age or slightly older. Her state of dress would definitely lean towards the prior of those assumptions because she resembled the musicians Orihime had begun to like. The female dripped the essence of alternative from what she wore to how she stood and it left the amber eyed girl a bit stunned.

The amusement only seemed to grow as the silver haired stranger was met with silence. She looked entertained by the fact that Orihime was staring so openly at her and after catching herself in the act, a furious blush crept from her cheeks to her ears, eyes peering away quickly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"G-Gomen," she stammered, fingers reaching out to take the umbrella from the dark clad woman.

Their hands briefly touched and in that instant a flash of something electric filtered through her body and caused her to almost drop it in response. Whether the stranger felt it or not was a mystery for she made no move to acknowledge the small exchange of energy that passed between them.

"It's fine. I'm used to being stared at. Just not in that way."

It was clear that she thought Orihime's reaction funny and it only furthered the mortification she felt. Bowing slightly, Orihime stood holding the umbrella over her head, the clear vinyl marked with streaks of dirt from tumbling about the grass.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to do so and thank you for returning my umbrella."

A small smile curved at her lips, the cold sinking into her flesh causing her to shudder slightly- "I thought I might have to play hide and seek to find it." A chuckle spewed from the woman's lips, narrowed eyes gauging the girl.

"I'm sure the umbrella would have won."Extending a hand out, the blue-eyed girl spoke, "I'm Mayu."

Placing a hand in hers, Orihime smiled brightly and responded, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Orihime- "The next set of words became caught in her throat for the succeeding moment Mayu was leaning forward to place a kiss upon Orihime's hand, her action resembling a fairy tale prince greeting his future queen.

It was warm in contrast to the chill the rain provided, the soft petals lingering for a moment before pulling away. "The pleasure is mine." -Mayu's gaze trailed over Orihime's slick body as though she were looking past bone and flesh and seeing the soul residing deeply within the boundaries of her being.

"Hime…the name is becoming of you."

The blush returned to her cheeks at the compliment, the amber eyed female allowing her hand to fall at her side as Mayu pulled away.

"A-arigato…um…" -She trembled somewhat as she spoke and hoped the silver haired beauty would think it were the rain's fault.

"You should dry off before you catch a cold. Those things can be tedious"

Reaching into her bag, Mayu pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen, writing something on it before handing it to the shivering girl. "Call me. I've been looking to hang out with some new people and you look like you could do the same."

Taking the note, Orihime nodded her head, her smile returning" -Thank you. I will be sure to do so. And thank you again."

Mayu answered with a smirk and nodded, turning away and beginning to walk in the opposite direction of where Orihime had entered. Something she said seemed to stick out to her and before she could stop herself, Hime was calling out to her.

"Wait!" she yelled over the rain, Mayu pausing before looking over her shoulder.

The flush of red deepened, "How did you know that I…" -She stopped herself a moment to rephrase her words before continuing, "I was needing new friends?"

The smile only widened, cerulean depths glimmering despite the dark haze the storm shadowed over them. "I know because I can see it on your face princess. You're lonely."

Those words struck her so strongly that Orihime stood there long after Mayu departed, the rain lightening up until it was a mere shower. Had it been that obvious? The truth stung like a knife put to her throat, restricting her breathing and an inch from bringing an end to her.

Mayu was not lying.

Orihime was lonely.

She missed the connection she once had with her friends. She missed her normal life before knowing about soul reapers and the monsters lurking within the darkness of people's hearts. She missed her brother being there to tell her everything would be alright.

She missed Ulquiorra...


	3. Dusk

The sound of knocking startled her shortly after Orihime returned home, the meeting with Mayu still hanging over her head like the storm clouds beyond the windows. The angelic woman had come back in a daze, kicking her boots by the door and hanging the dripping coat from the rack.

Everything she did was done mechanically, her movements stiff. All she wanted to do was crawl beneath the covers and never leave. Its warmth was inviting; however, the visitor at the door seemed to think otherwise. Moving swiftly to the entrance, Orihime pulled it open only to stare at a disheveled looking Tatsuki, the usual gang standing behind her.

They all looked as though they had run straight from school, the rain causing their clothes to cling to their skin and hair to droop. It made Orihime automatically become worried.

"What's going on? Is everything okay? Did something happen?" The questions she was asking fired off like gunshots, quick and growing louder with worry.

Ichigo and the others seemed confused by it, each one looking over to the person beside them to shoot inquisitive gazes. Tatsuki was the one to speak up, her brows furrowed as she gauged her childhood friend.

"Everything is fine Hime…at least on our end."

"Huh?" Confusion was clearly etched into her features as the amber eyed girl stared openly at each one. 'What are they talking about?' "Then why is everyone here? I thought-

"Why weren't you in class today?"

It was Ichigo who had interrupted, his baritone voice echoing in the hallway. "Oh…that" She spoke nervously, legs shifting slightly in discomfort. She had forgotten about missing class and tried desperately to recall the excuse she had been prepared to give them.

'What was it? What was it? What…'

"Oh!" "She exclaimed with a nod of her head, her lips widening into a forced smile. "Gomenesai. I didn't mean to worry any of you. I made my special bean paste and salmon flavored casserole topped with pickled artichoke and it didn't fall well in my stomach."

'Liar' her mind whispered but she pushed it away. "I was in bed until a little while ago and I forgot to call. I'm so sorry for troubling you." The looks on their faces were varied but Orihime could tell that Tatsuki did not believe her. They had been friends for too long and she knew that it was rare for Orihime to get sick from something she made. The girl could practically eat nails (And most of her friends preferred that to her cooking).

There was an awkward silence that followed and it made Orihime extremely nervous. She hated lying to her friends but she hated being around them more. She felt suffocated, as though they were waiting for her to break down at any moment. It felt demeaning and made the teen perceive herself as weak. She thought they saw her as more vigorous than that.

Evidently, they did not judging from the way they hurried from school just to come banging on her door with questions of her whereabouts. There had not been any threats after Hueco Mundo, with Aizen dead and the espada defeated, so what had they assumed she were doing?

Anger and frustration boiled beneath her skin and Orihime wanted to cut the visit short before the pot spilled over and she revealed more than she wanted to. The muscles of her cheeks were becoming sore from how hard she was forcing herself to smile but she didn't give a damn. She wanted to be alone. "Thank you again for checking up on me. I appreciate having such great friends."

The words were like acid to her, the flavor of deceit a hard one to swallow. "I don't mean to be rude but I haven't been feeling well today and I really want to get some rest." They all looked surprised at her words, eyes going wide before Ishida cleared his throat, slim fingers pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We'll be heading off then. We hope you regain your health and can attend class."

At his lead, they all began walking off one after the other, shooting small smiles and get wells her way. She regarded each one with a grin then a nod of her head though inside she was growing impatient at the sluggish pace in which they left. Ichigo and Tatsuki were the last ones at her door with Rukia standing a bit behind the orange haired male.

It only made Orihime angrier.

The steely soul reaper constantly trailed Ichigo like his shadow, always by his side or in the same room. There was hardly a time when amber eyes would not catch violet hues in the vicinity. There was a period when Orihime envied the petite warrior and perhaps she still did. She had known Ichigo for years and never saw any females besides his sisters being so close to him.

She had tried to get his attention by taking extra care of her looks and inviting him to have lunch with her. She even went as far as attempting to cook something normal though she almost burned down the kitchen in the process. Everything she had gone through and everything she did, it was done because she wanted him to love her.

But it was all in vain because no matter what she did his eyes would always lock onto violet hues, his attention always occupied by a raven-haired beauty.

Orihime didn't realize she had been grinding her teeth until a throbbing pain had begun to form at the base of her jaw, her face clearly showing her irritation. "Orihime," Tatsuki called out, brown orbs boring into auric hues. The tension was immediately released and Orihime could not tell if she had been glaring holes into Rukia the whole time or not.

From the looks on all three of their faces, she had. Shit.

"Oh! Gomen Rukia-chan. I was just trying really hard to remember this yummy recipe for soup I saw in one of the magazines. I'm just so forgetful." A giggle spewed forth from her lips, one hand raising in a nervous gesture she picked up from the hot-blooded teen.

Tatsuki regarded her friend with a cross of her arms, foot tapping on the floor in an impatient manner. "Hime…what's really going on here?" A pout formed on soft petals as Orihime attempted to look as oblivious as possible. "What do you mean?"

A heavy sigh resounded from her throat, the tomboy's expression scrunched in irritation. "Come on Hime, we've known you for years. Do you really think we're not gonna notice if something's up with you? You never miss school for anything and your stomach is as hard as rocks."

Fuck.

Her bottom lip released, an uncharacteristic frown marring her lovely features. Orihime was tired of having to report to them as though they were her parents. She was not a child anymore. The experiences she had gone through had been more than enough to mature her.

Fingers clenched onto the doorknob as Orihime looked Tatsuki in the eyes and said, "I'm not a child. I don't have to come running to you all to tell you if I want to be alone. If I wanted someone to mother me then I would have put myself up for adoption."

The looks on all three of their faces was priceless, Ichigo's especially. He didn't know that she had an adult mind like anyone else and had the potential to get irritated or pissed off. She was the one that always had to be cheerful, the optimist, the childish breath of fresh air.

Orihime was drained. She tired of being the sun when she craved to be the moon, the celestial beauty adorned in obsidian silk jeweled by the stars. That existence was one she desired more than her old one. Tatsuki was in disbelief, her mouth hanging over and eyes wide.

What the hell was going on there? Hime had never spoken so rashly to the boyish female in all the years they had known each other. No questions were answered for the next second Orihime was closing the door, the lock resounding loudly to the three as their eyes now stared at the closed entrance. "What…" -Tatsuki spoke lowly, body stiff and unmoving.

Ichigo looked to Rukia who seemed just as surprised as he. "What the hell was that?" He asked the petite soul reaper, chocolate brown eyes searching for an answer he knew Rukia did not possess.

Tatsuki's fists were clenched into balls, hands shaking. She wanted to break down that damn door and shake Hime until the amber eyed girl told her what the hell was going on with her lately. There had been a tangible distance that had grown between them ever since she and the others had returned from wherever they had run off to. It was like a wall had been built overnight and there was no climbing or breaking it down.

Orihime refused to speak about her absence, the subject having become taboo between them. Never had they kept secrets from the other. It's just the way their friendship worked. But now Orihime wasn't just shutting her out. She was shoving.

Turning away from the door with a grit of her teeth, Tatsuki regarded both Ichigo and Rukia, "Let's go. She doesn't want us here so…I'm not gonna force her."

Walking away from the apartment had probably been the hardest thing the fiery girl had ever had to do. However, she was fighting a losing battle and it was obvious by the anger on Orihime's face at their presence.

She wanted to be alone? Fine.

But if she thought for one second that Tatsuki was not going to tear down that damn wall she had built up brick by fucking brick then she didn't know the tomboy at all. Oh, she planned on it. Starting with that door to her apartment the next time she thought locking it would keep her best friend out.

* * *

A thud was heard as Orihime placed her head non-too gently on the door, the peek hole providing enough sight so she could watch her friends leave. What was wrong with her? They had only come to check up on her to make sure she was alright and she had treated them like garbage.

The guilt was enough to suffocate her. Turning so that her back braced the wall, Orihime slid down until she was met with the floor, legs curling up and chin resting atop her knees as she wrapped her arms around herself.

She didn't belong with them anymore. She didn't belong anywhere. Nothing felt right.

The tears came well before she was prepared and the sadness distorted her vision and left her heaving for breath. The angel had not wept that strongly in quite some time, not since Hueco Mundo. She was a child among friends, an outcast amid the norm. No one would understand the world she had come to fear or the angst she felt. Orihime had no one…

' _Call me. I've been looking to hang out with some new people and you look like you could do the same._ '

The sobs turned into quiet sniffles, breath evening out as her eyes shifted to the bag she had tossed onto the table. Perhaps Mayu was right. Hime needed a fresh start amongst new people that knew nothing about her. She wouldn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't. She could be anyone she wanted to be.

Hands rose to wipe the tears from her cheeks before bracing against the floor so she could stand, legs wobbling a tad as they walked over to the dinner table. She would send Mayu a message. But saying what exactly?

* * *

Orihime didn't know how long she stared at the cell phone in her hands, Mayu's note laying on the bed beside her. After finding the scrap of paper hiding in one of the many pockets within the purse, the amber eyed girl had no idea how to start the conversation. Taking a shower and cooking a little bit of spicy ramen didn't seem to settle the butterflies flittering in her stomach, wings ticking at her insides and making her hands shake.

The silver haired girl seemed very intense in the short time Hime had spoken to her. She resembled the cool and carefree people on album covers with the way she carried herself. And that kiss. Her cheeks heated up at the memory of Mayu's lips on her hand, soft and warm.

Why had she done that? It had sent Orihime's mind into rabid circles, thoughts stampeding over each other. Inoe was not oblivious to the fact it was normal for two women to be engaged romantically, Chizuru being the prime example of that; however, she had never thought that another girl could make her blush in that manner.

' _I guess it's the way she speaks to me…she's so much like a gentleman that it's easy to forget her gender_.'

Turning over, Orihime groaned into the pillow, the moan muted by the fluffy cushion. It was so frustrating! Why could she not just talk to Mayu normally? Her phone still sat beside her, the light from the screen being the only source of iridescence in the room. How hard could it possibly be? One hand reached out to grab her phone, fingers reaching blindly for the small device before hearing it drop to the ground.

"Shit," she whispered before gasping, the hand from before slapping over her mouth. ' _Where had that come from?_ ' She had spent enough time around Ichigo and Tatsuki to know how colorful the language could get; nevertheless, she had never been one to repeat.

' _Innocence is not eternal, onna_ ,' Ulquiorra's voice rang in her ears. He had never believed in purity or angels and would berate her for being the way that she was. Inoe wanted to prove him wrong so badly by baring her light for all to see and not allowing it to be extinguished by anyone or anything.

Was she losing her childlike nature or had it already been stolen from her by the time spent in Hueco Mundo?

That she did not know. However, the distinct sound of someone speaking cut her wild imagination short. What was that? Lifting her head from the pillow, her eyes searched for the source and landed on the open cellphone, the screen facing down.

"Moshi moshi?" She could hear from her place above, fingers shakily taking the phone into her hand before raising it up to her ear.

"H-hello?"

"Ah. Good evening Hime-chan."

An audible gasp flew from her lips and Orihime quickly tore the phone from her ear to look at the screen. As predicted, she had accidentally called Mayu. ' _Oh no_ ,' she thought nervously before placing it back.

"Ohaiyo. I'm sorry for calling so late…um…" The nerves kicked into overdrive and it drove her to the point of anxiety.

"It's quite alright," Mayu spoke from the other side and Orihime could imagine the smirk dancing at the tips of her lips."I'm usually up at this hour. Old habits die hard." "Oh, I see."

' _What do I say? What should I say? Would it be too forward to ask to meet_?'

So many questions yet none of them seemed to have an answer. Before she could open her mouth, Mayu's alluring voice interrupted. "You sound troubled princess. Perhaps a night out might cheer you up."

"Night out?" she asked with a tilt of her head, amber locks spilling over her shoulder to reveal bare skin.

A light chuckle resounded from the speaker, the sound soothing yet strange somehow but Inoe could not place why. "Hai, a night out. A night away from your tower and into a place where only dragons dwell. Are you prepared to do that princess?"

By hook or crook, it sounded like Mayu was baiting her, challenging the voluptuous woman to step out of her comfort zone and into a world unknown. It was just what Orihime was looking for. A fire ignited behind her irises, determination oozing from her pores and causing her fingers to clench tighter around the small device.

"Okay, I'll do it."

The answer seemed to please and amuse Mayu at the same time for the now familiar chuckle met her ears at her response. "I'm glad. I'll come to pick you up around six to help you get ready. The place we are going to is, for lack of a better word, interesting." There was a slight paused before the other teen continued, her voice becoming a chilling seriousness. "Whatever you do, don't be afraid."

Orihime tensed up, her hands starting to shake. "W-why would I be afraid?" she inquired slowly, the butterflies in her stomach transforming into bats.

"It's just a forewarning" Mayu added in a lighter tone, "It's not a place for just anyone to walk in. It's a different world entirely. Not everyone can handle that. But…" Inoe braced herself at the slight pause, fingers clenching the phone tightly, "I have a feeling you'll make a perfect fit."

Orihime had no retort to give for her mind was still wrapped around the concept of where they were going. It allowed the silver haired female to cut the conversation short. "The night may be young for me but I guarantee you'll require your rest sleeping beauty. We will be out past midnight. So, remember six on the beat."

Orihime nodded dumbly before realizing the other woman could not see her, "H-hai. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight angel."

The line went dead and the ringing of the dial tone was the solitary noise that registered in Hime's mind.


	4. Visions

Hime could not sleep at all that night.

The mixture of excitement and anxiety filled her cup to the brim, an inch away from spilling over. Where could Mayu possibly be taking her? What did she mean it was not a place for just anyone? The inquiries made the tossing and turning of her restless form all the more agitated. The only image that stood out beneath closed lids was an arm extended out in her direction, fingers extended only this time when she brought hers out to grasp at it, their fingers touched ever so slightly.

"Ulquiorra," -She spoke from between chapped lips, slivers of golden light peeking over the horizon, auric beauty lightly touching her lids to coax them open although she had hardly slept a wink. It was Saturday and that meant no school, no people, and no responsibilities other than not throwing up from the unease.

Fingers clenched the bedsheet to throw the covers from her body, her pajama top rising to reveal the smooth expanse of her stomach as Orihime raised her arms over her head to stretch as she normally did.

' _There is no sun here onna, only the night and despair_.'

Chocolate brown eyes peered at the bright light that invaded the sky with fervor, their gaze holding that of the sun as much as they could before she was forced to look away from its powerful presence. 'I wish you could have seen the sun Ulquiorra-kun…it's beautiful.'

Pulling her knees up to her chest, the young woman never looked as angelic as she did in that moment, porcelain skin painted by the hands of daylight and fiery hair glowing brightly.

' _I did…through your eyes_.'

Lids closed over russet orbs, shielding the pain those words seemed to bring with every vowel. Those were things he would have never said to her and yet Orihime liked to dream from time to time. She enjoyed imagining what it would have been like to meet Ulquiorra in the realm of the living before that hole pierced his chest and stole all emotion from emerald eyes.

He would have probably been the same: stoic and unreachable. It was pointless to dream. Ulquiorra was gone and it was by her hands that he crumbled into dust. Bringing a hand up to wipe at her face, Orihime rose from the bed to begin the process of showering and dressing, a simple white sundress fitting her form strapless garb stopped short of her knees leaving an alluring view of her long legs. A pair of matching sandals and a round tan hat gave her the appeal of summer.

It had been rather on and off with the rain but the day had looked pleasantly calm thus far. Not a cloud marred the blue of the skies with gray therefore Hime preferred to be free of the restraining raincoat and boots. A finger twirled a strand of her hair as she pondered on what to wear for the night, teeth lightly nibbling at her bottom lip in thought.

The voluptuous woman rarely went out so her nightly outfits were slim to none. She had a few cute dresses and skirts to choose from; however, they didn't seem appropriate for the outing Mayu described over the phone.

' _A night away from your tower and into a place where only dragons dwell. Are you prepared to do that princess?_ '

A sound of frustration flew from her lips, chin resting in her hand as she stared down at the half-eaten sandwich she had prepared for breakfast. What could that have possibly meant? Were they going somewhere dangerous? A knock on the door stopped her mind from venturing to places even she did not wish to go, her neck turning towards the time on the oven.

It was only a smidge passed eleven so who could have possibly wanted her attention that early in the morning? The fleeting thought that it could have been Tatsuki fluttered across her mind making it almost tempting not to answer. She really did not want to have any serious conversations on that early Saturday morning; nonetheless, she didn't sense that it was her boyish friend.

In fact, that aura reminded her a lot of…

Standing up from the table with a speed she had never known even in combat, Orihime ran to the door hurriedly, throwing it open and meeting face to face with the mysterious woman known as Mayu. The silver haired female was leaning against the wall, one foot rested on the concrete whilst her arms were crossed athwart her chest.

The sight caused a feverish blush to taint the hue of her cheeks, Orihime finding her voice after a moment of staring. "Oh! Mayu-chan. Ohayōgozaimasu." She greeted with a nervous smile, heart beating strongly beneath her skin.

A characteristic leer crossed the female's lips, eyes trailing from the top of Orihime's head until they stopped at her feet, gaze lingering on her hips and bust for longer than necessary. ' _How did she know where I live?_ Orihime asked herself. "Hime, you are a sight to see."

"Oh…arigato." Orihime replied although she was trying as hard as she could to keep her voice steady. Moving away from the wall, Mayu reached out to grab the angelic woman's hand in her own, lips pressing against the top of her palm as she had done when they first met.

"There is no need to thank me. A celestial goddess of your stature should be showered in compliments everywhere you tread."

' _She really does sound like a fairytale_ ,' Hime thought as she smiled brightly, her breathy giggle echoing off the walls of the apartment hallway.

After Mayu had released her hand, Hime stepped aside and welcomed the black-clad woman into her apartment, nervousness building tenfold as blue eyes took in the quaint space. "I hope it's not-" "It's lovely." -The taller female interrupted, her smile aimed in Orihime's direction. The comment caught the teen by surprise, eyes widening before a smile replaced her shocked expression.

"Arigato. I was just deciding on what to wear tonight but…" -Her voice trailed off, irises glancing at her closet with a dejected sigh- "I don't think I have anything to wear." "Hmm…" -Mayu tapped her chin in thought, black nails poking the skin of her cheek before she snapped her fingers- "Let's go shopping then."

"Shopping?" -The auburn-haired beauty inquired, her mood immediately heightening at the prospect of acquiring new clothes. Inoe hardly ever went out at all and the only real shopping she ever did was at the grocery store at the end of every week for more bean paste and spices. Her distant family paid for her schooling and living space and were even generous enough to send her a weekly allowance toward whatever she saw fit. Seeing as she never went out unless it was to aid Ichigo with his wounds, Orihime had acquired quite the sum. It was all stashed away in a box beneath her bed.

Nodding her head, Mayu ran pale fingers through her shoulder length locks- "And I know just the place."

* * *

It had not taken Mayu long to coax Inoe out of her apartment and into the bustling streets, the concrete slightly slick from the rain the day prior. It didn't seem to faze any of the residents of Kara town, their rain coats and sweaters gone and more appropriate clothing taking their place. Orihime strode beside the towering Mayu as they made their way through the winding roads lined with shops selling everything from pastries to jewelry.

As much as the chocolate eyed woman enjoyed the rainy and grim looking days, she enjoyed a clear sky occasionally. Turning toward her new companion, Hime shot a bright smile in her direction, "What was this store called again?" -She inquired, her fingers nervously pushing a few strands of fiery hair behind her ear.

"It's called Knight, like the fairy tale savior." -The elder woman responded, her stride fluid like she was running water over stained glass.

"Knight" -Hime repeated, an image of a shiny-clad warrior defending a tower encased princess coming to the forefront of her mind. It was an irresistible coincidence considering that is how she viewed her novel friend. And how she used to feel toward a certain orange head male. Turning the corner, a group of slightly older men were stood outside on of the many stores, their eyes trailing over Orihime's voluptuous form.

"Well, would you look at that?"

"Damn, I never thought a small town like this had such hot babes."

"Bet she wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Oh yeah?"

Their argument over who could sweep her off her feet was beginning to make the teen feel uncomfortable. A dark crimson blush peppered the tops of her cheeks, reaching across the plane of her face before settling on her ears. She was used to having people stare at her, in both good and immoral ways; however, it never ceased to make her feel uneasy.

Just as one of the males had pushed the boasting one with a shove at his back in her direction, Hime suddenly felt her hand being gripped in a slightly larger yet gentle one, her eyes immediately looking to Mayu with a gasp.

"Mayu-chan?" -She asked, her voice hitching as the blush staining her cheeks darkened in color.

The elder female said nothing as she softly gave indication for them to stop, icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the group of men a short distance from where they stood. "I wouldn't waste my breath. This princess has already been claimed by fate. Now scurry off or you will have more than my words to be wary of."

The tone of her voice was enough to send shivers down Orihime's spine; nonetheless, the male from before only scoffed whilst his friends cackled in the background, bending over to place their hands on their knees as they did.

"Is this broad serious?" -He asked his fellow peers, shifting his glance from them back to Mayu as he questioned in a sarcastic manner, "What, is she your bitch or something? Into that girl on girl action?" -His eyes trailed over the two, the grin on his face deepening as he regarded the two. "You know, if you ever need a hand in that department, I would be more than happy to-"

"Apologies, but this maiden and I are not interested in what little you have to offer."

Her words had delivered such a sting that had all the man's companions behind him broke out in laughter, leaning on one another as the embarrassed bloke's smile fell into a sneer.

"Please, you wouldn't know what a good time was if it bit you in the ass."

Mayu offered no response and instead turned toward Inoe with a pleasant grin, her body leaning forward so she would whisper into the smaller one's ear- "Close your eyes." Hime looked to her with a questioning gaze but the blue-eyed woman only ran a few fingers through auburn hair, her smile gentle.

Doing as she was told, Orihime allowed lids to shield chocolate irises, her lips parting to release short breaths as she panted in anticipation. The last thing she heard was the male saying, "What? You taking me up on my offer?" before all that remained was silence.

Everything was void of sound and the teen could not hear the men cackling, the bells on bikes chiming, or the birds nesting atop trees. Not even the wind seemed to move the fabric of her dress, an abnormality Hime found extremely odd. What was going on? The temptation to peek was growing larger by the second yet the next moment brought about the senses she had lacked for a mere few seconds.

The cool sensation of the breeze on her skin begun once more, the chattering of people humming in her ears proceeded to buzz like a swarm of bees surrounding a blossom. Had she gone deaf for a moment? Her palms were somewhat slick from the sweat that had begun to secrete from her palms and she wiped them on her dress to rid herself of the feeling.

"You can open your eyes now princess." Mayu's voice called out to her and as Orihime's lids flew open like curtains being pulled away from an enclosed window, her gaze fell on the silver-haired female, the smile still in place and her hand still holding onto her own.

' _Was I imagining things?'_ she thought, irises searching in the vicinity for the group of men that had just been harassing the two.

"Where did they go?" She asked her friend as her neck swiveled from left to right to see if perhaps they had just walked off into the crowd. There was no sign of them, not a hair or wisp that they had even existed. Mayu brought Inoe's hand up to her face, lips lightly brushing atop the skin of her palm as she replied,

"Do not worry. I merely scared them off."

Pulling away but still holding onto her hand, Mayu began to lead them away from the street without another word on the matter, winding through crowds of people with precision and grace. It didn't take them long before they were standing before the entry of a strange looking store, the letters for the store's name illegible. "Huh?" -Hime spoke beneath her breath, brows furrowed creating a tiny wrinkle between the two.

Mayu rose a finger in the direction of the sign, her eyes on Orihime as she did so. "The eyes can be deceptive. Upon further inspection, one can see what lay beneath." Taking it as direction, Orihime stared at the sign again, this time focusing on it from a different perspective. Before her view, the language made sense and it looked oddly familiar but from where, the voluptuous female knew not.

The name Knight written clear as day in front of her and the difference caused her mouth to open in an O of surprise, her eyes flickering from the sign to the woman standing beside her. Mayu seemed to be pleased that Orihime could see what she saw and offered no further explanation before pulling Hime through the threshold and into the obscure shop.

The first thing the auburn-haired girl noticed was the smell. It had a strong yet pleasant aroma like sand wood and spice, earthy and welcoming. The following aspects were that the shop sold clothing similar to what Mayu wore: chains, jewelry, and various forms of fashion. It was much larger on the inside than Hime anticipated and without another word, she allowed Mayu to lead her about like a puppy on a leash, their hands never separating. "I believe this is something that will fit nicely on your physique." -The blue-eyed girl spoke as she held up a white dress in both hands.

Upon taking the soft fabric within her hold and inspecting the garment, Hime's breath stopped short in her throat. The cut and design differentiated greatly from the one still stowed away in the back of her closet but the similarities hit too close to home for her.

The dress resembled the Arrancar uniform…the one that she had been forced to wear during her time in Hueco Mundo.

This dress was shorter than the one she was given, the length looking as though it would stop about mid-thigh. Circular slits were cut into the shoulders but the lining was the same as were the sleeves. Nostalgia ran like venom through her veins, poisoning her insides until all she could do was stare at the form fitting dress held tightly in her trembling fingers.

"Is everything alright princess?" Mayu's voice pulled Orihime out of her mental breakdown, glassy eyes looking up as the elder woman placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, her features etched with concern.

Forcing a smile, Hime nodded her head enthusiastically, one hand reaching up to rub the back of her neck. "Hai! Gomen, I was just so taken aback by how pretty it is. I'm glad you brought me here." Mayu smiled back in return before allowing her hand to slip from its place on Hime's shoulder, fingers running through her chin length locks.

"It is my pleasure. I felt a connection with that piece as soon as I laid eyes on it. It seemed…suiting."

Those words had Inoe swallowing a large lump in her throat, her head nodding as she kept her grin in place. It reminded her too much of the green-eyed monster entrusted to her side and Hime questioned whether she could wear it without fainting from the flow of emotions currently stampeding her thoughts with frightening waves.

The two spent some time shopping about, the nerves gradually leaving as Hime and Mayu continued to pull out different garments from dresses to shoes. By the end of it. Mayu's arms were full of items (she had refused to allow Hime to hold even a single thing).

"I've never shopped so much before!" Orihime exclaimed, her mood uplifted after having paid and walked out of Knight.

Mayu smirked in response, both hands carrying a number of bags on each arm. "I am glad you enjoyed it. Not many venture in and so the items are considered unique amongst most."

 _'Oh right, I couldn't even see the name until Mayu pointed it out to me.'_

Orihime gazed over at the taller woman, a thousand questions tingling at the tip of her tongue. Why was the name so complicated? What language was it in and how was it that she could understand it? Rather than bombard Mayu with the inquisitions turning about in her mind, the chocolate eyed teen decided on keeping them to herself until later when they were out of the public eye.

Mystery shrouded the black clad female with such an intensity that it made Orihime wonder how she could feel so comfortable around someone she hardly knew. They had only just met and yet she had allowed her into her home and even trusted her enough to take her out. It was all so eccentric.

The rest of the day flew by quickly for Hime was enjoying herself as they shopped about here and there, stopping to grab a bite to eat, and taking a stroll along the river bend before heading back to her apartment. Inoe was a bit nervous that one of the gang would be lurking outside her front door, demanding to know the origin of her strange behavior or the identity of her new friend but to her immense relief, there was no one awaiting to interrogate her.

A sigh of relief fell forth from parted lips as she turned the lock to her apartment, Mayu following behind her. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Orihime called behind her shoulder as she raced to the kitchen to place a tea pot upon the stove, hands pushing boxes aside so she could find the can of herbal tea she kept for occasions such as this.

No answer came and instead Hime jumped slightly as she felt a warmth coming from behind her, deft fingers grabbing the can from a short distance above her. "Were you searching for this?" -Mayu queried whilst offering it to her.

"Arigato," Hime said with a small blush, taking the object in her hands before continuing with the task at hand.

There were small words spoken between the two though strangle enough, Orihime did not mind the moments of silence. It didn't feel like she was being judged or dissected. In fact, it made her a bit flustered with the intense way in which Mayu was watching her frit about the kitchen. "Where are we going tonight Mayu-chan?" Orihime asked while placing the steaming cup of herbal tea in front of her guest, taking the seat beside her with her own sweltering brew.

Mayu bowed her head in thanks before gripping the handle, taking precaution so as not to burn herself. "To a party, of course. There is a grand celebration happening this night and it would be a great honor should you attend."

"A great honor? But I've never even been there." The fiery headed girl spoke whilst twirling one of her silky locks about one dainty finger.

A silence came over them and Orihime feared she had said something to upset her new friend. Prior to her having the opportunity to apologize, Mayu leaned forward and placed her hand over one of Hime's softer one's, her thumb lightly rubbing the skin above her wrist. It caused Orihime's heartbeat to speed up significantly, her gasp hard to ignore and the small smile worn by Mayu showed she had noticed the female's reaction.

"Being in the same room as you, Hime, is an honor."

Mayu retracted her hand, her fingers sliding over Orihime's skin before deft fingers returned to the brew once more. "You should begin the task of getting ready. Tardiness is not something the place where we are going accepts easily."

"Oh…okay." Hime said before standing up, her hand reaching over to leave the remote control to the television on the table should Mayu choose to watch something. "If you need anything please feel free to help yourself."

Turning her back toward the dark clad woman, the curvaceous teen reached for one of the bags holding some of the clothes she had purchased that day, her steps bringing her out of the living area and into the private bathroom with a heavy sigh. Mayu still had not told her the name or location of wherever they were going to be attending and it only made Orihime feel that much more nervous about the night's activities _._

 _'I mean, it's not like she would take me to a bad place, right?'_

The question was directed toward herself as the steam from the water running enveloped the small space and clung to the glass, her reflection muted in the mirror. Speaking to her inner self was something she was quickly becoming accustomed to as her fairies were bound to the hair pins stowed away somewhere in the back of her dresser, the accessory void from her appearance for a few months now.

There had not been any need to use them much less communicate with the small beings of light and healing. Another sigh escaped her lips as she turned the nob off, her foot testing the water's temperature before welcoming the scalding heat as she lowered herself into the tub. The soft scent of lilac filled the air once she had relaxed within the embrace of her bath, head leaning against a white tile behind her.

 _'Sadness does not become you as much as I had once sought it to onna.'_ Ulquiorra's voice rang out from the confines of her mind, her lids closing painfully as the weight of his words added to the overwhelming emotion swirling within her.

Why did his voice still haunt her? Was it not enough that she cried almost every night from the waking nightmares plaguing her, spreading like a disease with no cure? Had she not mourned enough for his loss? Her hands clenched into small fists beneath the water's surface, bottom lip quivering slightly as she tried to keep her emotions under wraps.

' _Then how else should I feel? It's my fault you aren't here anymore. All the sacrifices that were made on my behalf_ … _the lives that were lost…everything is…'_

She could not even bring herself to finish that sentence. The swell of self-pity was hard enough to swallow much less admit even to the ghost of the hollow she once knew and it did not help when a scoff answered her struggling confession of guilt.

 _'Why are humans so obsessed with self-loathing? The paths they took were their decisions, not yours. Any one of them could have decided you were a traitor and abandoned you to the hands of fate yet they did not. Although their verdict would have most likely led to their sudden death, they chose it anyways.'_

Orihime could practically see the look on his pale face as he spoke from the recesses of her imagination, onyx painted lips holding back a tongue she knew from experience was sharper and deadlier than any of his fighting techniques.

' _It is trivial to dwell on the past much less drown yourself beneath the tides of woe. One who does so is nothing short of a fool.'_

Orihime allowed her hands to relax, soft lips parting to release a soft sigh as the water slowly cooled, the steam rising from its shallow and leaving a sheen layer upon the surfaces of her bathroom furniture. His words, although summoned from desperation to receive forgiveness for his death, comforted her in a strange way and even caused the corners of her mouth to turn up in a small smile.

' _I wish I could have known you before you turned into a hollow. I'm sure you would have been a poet.'_

Somehow, she could see glowing emerald roll back in their sockets, obsidian petals gaping to issue a sneer to mock at the ideal. ' _I harbor no interest for mortal activities. It is neither factual nor beneficial.'_

 _'Yes, but does everything have to be?'_

Lids opened to reveal the burning orbs hidden beneath them, their gaze landing on viridian. If she had the power to scream, Inoe was sure her friends would be able to hear her from across town and then some.

Frozen in place and unsure if what she was looking at was real, Orihime felt her heart stop in place as the pallid and looming figure of Ulquiorra sat at the end of her feet, elbow resting atop the porcelain rim of the tub, chin nestled into his palm as he gazed upon her dispassionately.

Raven hair and piercing gaze were the first things Orihime took notice of before her eyes slowly slid down his form to stare openly at the space where his hollow hole should have been. There was no gaping abyss where she had once recalled it existing and instead only smooth porcelain skin met her view before disappearing beneath his standard Arrancar uniform.

His posture was relaxed and if Inoe did not think her clinically insane at the moment, the two would have appeared as though they were lovers enjoying a quiet bath together. His clothed form argued this though. Forcing herself to swallow the mixture of panic and surprise that blocked her airways and stole her vocals, the bare skinned woman slowly pulled herself into an upright position, her hands shaking so badly it was difficult to grip the edge of the tub as she drew her body upward.

"U-Ulquiorra?" -She breathed out although the sound was nothing more than a whisper.

His being remained completely calm, not a muscle tightening or contracting in a way that shown agitation. Was this real? Was she going crazy? It was simply not possible. She had witnessed his demise right before her very eyes, his existence dissipating into ashes swept away by the winds of Hueco Mundo, his body joining the countless stretch of sand engulfing the lands.

He merely quirked a brow at her shaken state, one leg bent to his chest while the other rested beneath his body weight and said nothing.

The water was beginning to cool causing rosy nipples to pucker at the change in temperature but Orihime was too absorbed in the sight of him to notice or care for decency. If this was a dream, then the world was cruel. One hand gradually rose from her iron grip on the side of the tub, dainty fingers reaching out to him in a gesture she knew he would recognize. The motion elicited a reaction this time and her eyes widened when he lifted his free hand out to her, their digits a hairsbreadth away from touching.

"Princess, are you alright in there?"

Suddenly, Orihime's attention was pulled away from the ghostly figure seated across from her, fear flooding through her veins at the thought of Mayu having heard their conversation which brought a sense of panic.

"I-I'm fine!" -She called out, her voice high and not as believable as she had wanted it to be. "I'm just getting out!"

There was an elongated wait and Inoe was sure she would die from anticipation before she could blink. However, the smooth voice of her friend reached out "I shall await your reveal then. Pardon the intrusion."

The auburn-haired female waited with baited breath until she were sure Mayu had retreated from the other side of the door, the aura of her essence returning further into the apartment indicating Mayu had ventured back into the living room. A breath of relief echoed off the walls of the bathroom, the taut stiffness of her muscles relaxing.

Her gaze shifted from the door to return to the figure that had been settled athwart from her own and Orihime could not stop the plummeting of her heart when her view met empty space.

The hand she had held out fell limply to her side in a lifeless manner, the other coming to grip the skin just above where her heart beat frantically, eyes scrunching up as the pain of reality came crashing down on her once more. She really was an idiot. For a split second, Hime had forgotten the battle that ended Ulquiorra's life, forgotten the heart wrenching certainty that the jade-eyed creature had been defeated.

 _'He just looked so real I…'_ Swallowing down the toxicity that her emotions were producing, Orihime stood from the tub, the droplets of liquid sliding down her skin in an almost teasing caress. The water had turned cold anyways…as did her cheery demeanor.

She unplugged the drain before stepping out, a white towel wrapped about her curves before she began the time-consuming task of drying her hair, her senses in tune to the loud noise of the blow dryer as she ran a brush through long locks. It helped drown out the thoughts of discontent currently turning about in her head, outrunning the excitement she had felt earlier in the day.

That had been the first time she had seen him although Ulquiorra's voice had been a constant presence inside her head a few weeks after returning from Hueco Mundo. Did her desperate mind conjure him up for solace? It truly terrified her that she was delving that deep into depression but…in some way she did not had gotten to see him and if that meant she was going insane, then she welcomed irrationality with open arms.

Trembling fingers struggled to pull the tight white dress over the curves of her form but after her palms ran over the fabric to smooth any wrinkles that may have formed whilst it was in the bag, her breath caught in her throat at her reflection. It was tight enough to show off the dips and crevices of her delicious hourglass shape and yet not enough to fully constrict movement.

Stopping short just of her thighs, it accentuated her form ten-fold, the sleeves hollowing out in a circular pattern at her shoulders and reaching the full length of her arms. Black lined the fabric in a sickly familiar pattern as the Arrancar uniform did, the collar high upon her neck to compensate for the amount of skin shown in the leg area. Even the two flaps of fabric hanging from the waist fell in a similar manner. It truly disturbed her how detailed it was to the clothes she had been forced to wear in a notion of loyalty to the madman known previously as Aizen.

Orihime took a deep breath to calm her nerves before stepping out of the slightly steamy room, bare feet bringing her to the living room where Mayu sat patiently awaiting her return. As soon as azure orbs gazed upon her, their shine caused the teen to shift from nervousness, hands fighting behind her back to stop from twitching.

"H-how does it look?" -She questioned with a hitch in her voice, teeth coming down to nibble at her bottom lip.

Mayu said nothing as she stood from the couch and strode to position herself in front of the anxious woman, her eyes taking in every detail of the dress clinging to Hime like a second skin.

"You look breathtaking." -She replied, her head bowing before Hime as though she were greeting royalty. "I do not doubt that you shall be the belle of the ball."

A dark crimson stained Hime's cheeks at the compliment and it seemed quite apparent that Mayu would be causing her to blush on a constant. Mayu looked down at her watch before motioning toward the pair of knee high white boots the anxious teen had purchased to match the dress, the tall shoes sat beside the couch.

"We have little time before the celebration. Shall we hurry Hime?"

Orihime nodded before rushing to pull on the shoes mentioned prior, the heels causing her to be a few inches taller in height. They were comfortable enough and it was a pleasant surprise. After making sure to bring her ID and some cash, Mayu waited in the hallway whilst Orihime locked up her small apartment, the white clad girl turning to her with a bright smile.

"Let's go!"


End file.
